Momento de Incomodidad
by Strifegirl
Summary: Tifa y Cloud se habían quedado solos en el bar y ambos se embriagaron con el vino que Barret había comprado. Debido a esto, sus emociones fluyeron de manera espontánea, llevados en parte por la bebida y en parte por sus deseos ocultos. One-Shot


"**Momento Incomodo"**

Tifa encaminó el último cliente fuera del bar para luego cerrar la puerta. Exhausta, se apoya contra la puerta y suspira profundamente mientras se apoya en sus brazos para recuperar el aliento. Fue el día más largo que jamás había tenido, y lo único que quería era tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad para descansar su mente. Ha sido muy difícil para ella mantener todo en su lugar ya que aun estaba todavía tratando de recuperarse de la embriaguez de la noche anterior. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar lo que pasó anoche...

Después de un tiempo, ella se dirige hacia la barra para continuar con la limpieza y al mismo tiempo que hace esto, una figura emerge de su escondiste y se acerca a ella lentamente.

"¿Tifa?"

Tifa casi deja caer las botellas que llevaba al escuchar la voz ronca. "¿C-Cloud?" Dejó escapar un suspiro. "No te había visto..." dijo aliviada.

"Lo siento. No quise asustarte." Se acerca a la barra.

"Descuida." Le sonrió. "Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo."

Cloud le da una sonrisa a medias y después mira hacia abajo con tristeza. Tifa se da cuenta y trata de romper el incómodo silencio.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó confundida. Cloud dejó escapar una risa suave después de escuchar la pregunta.

"Yo iba a preguntar la misma cosa." respondió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No sé, dímelo tú..." Los ojos de Cloud se centraron en ella y Tifa comienza a sentirse nerviosa. "Está todo... ¿bien?" preguntó preocupado.

"Eh... ¡Sí!" dijo nerviosa. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los platos con el fin de evitar su mirada.

"Bueno, me has estado evitando durante todo el día y actúas muy extraño cuando estoy cerca... y estoy bajo la impresión de que no quieres hablar conmigo."

"Uh... bueno... es solo que... yo eh..." su rostro estaba ardiendo.

"¿Qué sucede Tifa?" Cloud se acerca a ella lentamente. "¿Por qué actúas así?"

"Yo eh..." Tifa caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpean contra la pared. Entonces Cloud la acorrala entre él y la pared colocando sus manos sobre esta para encerrarla en una pequeña prisión.

"¿Acaso es por lo que pasó anoche?" Le preguntó con preocupación mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos. Sorprendida, Tifa abre los ojos al oírle decir eso y volteó su cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

"No sé de lo que hablas." dijo sonrojada. Tifa hace un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones mientras trata de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, pero todo era tan borroso.

* * *

><p>Tifa y Cloud se habían quedado solos en el bar y los dos se embriagaron con el nuevo vino que Barret había comprado en Corel. Debido a esto, las emociones de ambos fluyeron de manera espontánea, debido en parte a la bebida, y en parte por sus propios deseos ocultos.<p>

Tifa estaba sumamente borracha y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento y trata de darle un beso a Cloud; lo cual lo logró. Cloud por otro lado, no se queja de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes, pero él sabía que no era ella misma por culpa de la bebida, así que trata de controlar sus emociones para no aprovecharse de ella.

Después del largo beso, Tifa se queda dormida en sus brazos y Cloud no tiene más remedio que llevarla hasta su habitación, cargándola al estilo de novia. Una vez allí, la coloca en su cama y la mete en las sábanas. Tifa se queja en su sueño y sin previo aviso lo agarra de la camisa y lo tira en la cama con ella. Era evidente que estaba muy borracha para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Cloud no protestó y se incorporó a su lado mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella; después de eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Tifa se despertó primero y vio a Cloud en su cama. Al principio no estaba segura si estaba soñando, pero luego sintió sus manos alrededor de ella y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que había pasado toda la noche en sus brazos. Ella gritó y empujó a Cloud de la cama como si fuera una especie de pervertido. Cloud trató de explicar lo que había ocurrido, pero ella lo echó de su habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Estaba tan avergonzada porque no podía recordar nada, y pensar que algo más podría haber pasado, además del beso fue aún más vergonzoso. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación.

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos de silencio y de no ver una reacción de ella, Cloud baja la mirada nuevamente y la libera de su prisión.<p>

"Yo lo sabía. Supongo que fue demasiado rápido..."

"¡No!" Ella lo interrumpe bruscamente. Cloud se sorprende de su reacción tan repentina y la mira fijamente con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. "No... no es eso." Ella dijo, ruborizándose. "... No lo es, en absoluto." bajó la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Nuevamente, estiró los brazos para colocar sus manos en la pared. "Por favor, dime... No quiero que esto se convierta en un problema entre nosotros."

"Yo eh..." Tifa comienza a enrojecer de nuevo y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Ella trata de mantener la calma mientras busca las palabras correctas.

"Lo siento". Dijo finalmente. "Yo no tenía la intención de que preocuparte... es sólo que... no sé, creo que tengo miedo."

"¿De qué?" le preguntó preocupado.

"Por... lo que podría significar lo que pasó anoche".

Cloud la mira fijamente mientras ella se explica.

"Anoche fue una locura... y me temo que fui demasiado lejos por mis emociones e hice cosas sin pensar. No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y tengo miedo de llegar a ser alguien que no soy, sólo para llamar tu atención." Ella bajó la cabeza.

Cloud entrecerró los ojos y sonríe con ternura.

"Teef, no tienes que cambiar nada para llamar mi atención." él respondió.

Tifa lo miró a los ojos y Cloud se acerca lentamente para susurrarle en el oído. "Me gustas tal como eres." dijo en voz baja.

Tifa se sonrojó aún más después de escuchar sus palabras y Cloud deja salir una pequeña risa al ver su reacción.

"Eres tan linda cuando se sonrojas", dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tifa se mordió el labio y baja la cabeza avergonzada. Cloud la toma de la barbilla con el fin de ganar su atención y una vez más, ella se pierde en sus profundos ojos azules.

"¿Puedo besarte ahora?" Le preguntó con ternura. Tifa relajó su rostro y le sonríe tímidamente.

"¿Está borracho?" Bromeó y Cloud negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?" le sonrió con ternura.

Cloud acorta la distancia entre ellos y presiona un suave beso en sus labios. El contacto con sus labios la hizo estremecer y ella respondió con la misma ternura. Cloud coloca una de sus manos sobre su rostro y le toma la mejilla mientras se deleitaba con su boca. Ella le agarra la mano y comienza a frotarla con la suya. Se toma su tiempo para saborear sus suaves y dulces labios, y se olvida de su entorno sólo para concentrarse en ella.

Después de varios minutos, ambos rompen con el beso para tomar aliento.

"He estado muriendo por hacer esto todo el día..." dijo jadeando. Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y Cloud comienza a presionar suaves besos en su frente, pasando por sus ojos y su mejilla. Tifa cerró los ojos mientras ella se deja llevar por sus caricias. Estaba tan aliviada de que esta vez no estaba borracha, por lo que era capaz de disfrutar de tan dulce momento. Después de compartir varias caricias, ambos unen sus labios nuevamente y permanecieron así durante varios minutos más, hasta que la noche los envolvió en su manto de estrellas.

Fin


End file.
